Take a Chance in Love
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: To James Diamond, love is a foreign concept. It's unfamiliar, different, complicated. When a simple event causes him to meet Logan Mitchell, will he have the chance to understand and experience love? Jagan AU
1. Chapter 1

Take a chance in Love

**Hey Everyone and WELCOME to OUR STORY!**

**Now why did I say our story? Well I'll tell you later, but first read what I've got for you today. :)**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**Now on with the STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Oh no! My HAIR!" James Diamond groans as he runs towards a gazebo situated in the middle of the park. His hands hover over his shiny brown hair, as he runs through the rain; his white t-shirt and black pants start to soak wet. He hastily stomps up the black stairs, and into the white structure, painting the white wooden floor with muddy prints.<p>

"Stupid weather forecast, you said it was going to stay sunny today!" James, curses as he flips his damp hair, making stray water droplets fly out. He sighs as he picks at his white shirt, his fingers feeling the icy coldness of the wet shirt, the sticky feeling on his back, and the heaviness of his black pants. He considers taking his shirt off and wrinkle the excess water out, but once he start to peel the wet shirt off, it stays stuck on his back, and wouldn't come off.

"Argh, stupid shirt! Stupid rain! Stupid day! This is the worst day ever!" James shouts, rolling his eyes as his hands fly into the air. He stomps his foot as he looks outside, groaning again when he sees the rain coming down harder than before. He opens his mouth to yell some sort of profanity word towards the sky, but stops when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" he spats, as he turns around to see a black haired man standing behind him. The man is pale skin with sparkling brown eyes, small physique yet very built. The man looks at him with a hesitant smile, eyes squinting a bit as he tries to look friendly while his hand holds out an umbrella.

"Here you can use this," the man says as he pokes the umbrella at James' arm, hoping James will take it. James reaches for the umbrella, looking at it like it is some kind of relief, but stops himself as he glances back at the man.

"Wait if I take this, then you won't have one for yourself," he replies as his arm relaxes back to his side, his teeth biting his lower lip as he looks at the pale man. The man reaches into his backpack and pulls out another umbrella.

"Don't worry, I always carry a spare one," he chuckles as he waves the two umbrellas in his hands. James chuckles a thank you as he reaches over and takes one of the blue umbrellas. They exchange a glance and a smile, not sure what to say next as they both stand inside the gazebo, waiting for the rain to die down a bit. They stand side by side as the rain drops from the roof, making splashing noises as they hit the ground.

Occasionally, James will lift his head to see if the rain has died down enough to walk in it, thinking when will the man beside him leave, thinking why a stranger is willing to give him an umbrella. He sneaks a look at the man beside him, thinking of what it is that made this man act this way, thinking of how nice this simple gesture is to a total stranger, and how attractive he is. He must have lost track of time, his sneaking look turning into a stare, as the man lifts his head to look at James in the eyes. Hazel eyes meet deep black ones, and a spark runs through James body, causing James' mouth to fall slightly, his eyelids quickly shutting and opening a couple of times, breaking the connection. The man blushes a faint pink as he looks away towards the sky.

Deeming that the heavy rain has die down, he opens his umbrella, and carefully steps down the stairs before heads out into the now drizzling rain, moving on with his rainy day. As if remember that he has forgotten to say goodbye, the man stops in his tracks and turns around, shining a brilliant smile towards James before giving a simple wave. James waves back, a smile on his face as the man turns around and continues his way. It is until the man disappears from view that James remembers something.

"Wait! How am I supposed to return this to you? I don't even know your name!" James screams when his runs after the man, his grip tight around the umbrella as he waves it in the air, trying to locate the owner. However, the man is nowhere in sight now, and James sighs at the lost before opening his umbrella and heading home.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell slowly opens the door of Forever Love coffee shop, stopping when there is just enough space for him to slip through. He sticks his upper body inside the shop, his eyes darting left and right. Seeing that the coast is clear, he quickly and quietly sneaks into the shop, and closes the door.<p>

"LOGAN HORTENSE MITCHELL! YOU'RE LATE!" a voice screams in front of him, and Logan curses under his breath because he literally forgotten that there is a doorbell that signals everyone that walks in and out of the shop.

"H- Hey Carlos, how's it going?" Logan stutters as he gives a goofy smile towards the Latino standing in front of him, arms cross in front of his chest, eyes flaring with rage.

"Oh, you know, serving about 20 customers' while baking goods for the day. Not to mention making coffee, but guess what? I don't know how to use the new espresso machine, now why is that? Oh right, because the coffee expert is MISSING!" Carlos shouts in Logan's face, his face turning red and his breathing going rapid with each word. Logan shrinks back, eyes close shut as his hands fly towards his ears, covering them from possible ear damage. Logan opens his mouth to respond to Carlos' outrage, only to close it again when Carlos starts tugging his ear, and steering him towards the back of the shop.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Carlos let go! I'm sorry ok? OWWW," Logan begs as he stumbles after the short haired Latino, tears threatening to burst out.

"If you didn't insist taking a stroll through the park every day before coming to work, you wouldn't be late now would you?" Carlos says as he drags Logan into the employee room, and let goes of Logan's ear. Logan quickly runs a hand over his burning ear, blinking back the tears as a black cloth lands on his head. Logan quickly sheds his jacket, beanie, backpack, and scarf off, shoving them into his locker and putting the apron on.

"Hey, I can't help it that we have a gorgeous park outside our shop. Did you know the park has a gazebo in it? You have no idea how many birds I can see from that place," Logan responds as he locks his locker.

"All I know is that customers are screaming bloody hell at us while we waste time here. Now where is Kendall?" Carlos groans at the thought of having to search out and possibly lash his fury out on another friend. And as if on cue, a blond boy slides into the employee room, strolling towards his locker and causally putting his belongs into the locker.

"Morning Sexy, and best bud Logie! What a beautiful morning isn't it," the tall boy responds as he puts on his white apron, and swiftly closes his locker.

"One, Kendall, it's pouring rain outside. Two, you're LATE! Do you not know how upset the customers are when I have to break the news to them that the cinnamon rolls aren't baked yet because the stupid baker genius isn't at work yet? I would have gotten a burnt face if the customers weren't that considerate today," Carlos puffs, he hand ready to slap someone. Kendall swiftly wraps an arm around the short Latino's waist, pulling him close to his side.

"Hey now, who dares to lay a finger on my babe's pretty face?" Kendall says before sneaking a peck on Carlos' cheek. Carlos swiftly places a handprint on Kendall's chest causing a groan to come out of the blond boy.

"One I'm not your babe, two don't you dare kiss me again, and three you have no idea what I've been through this morning," Carlos responds as he turns around, and heads to the kitchen. Kendall rubs his chest as he looks at Logan, who rolls his eyes, and Kendall flashes back a grin.

"Well good morning Logie," Kendall smiles as he wraps an arm around Logan's shoulder. Logan leans into Kendall's side, hand coming up to rest on Kendall's hand.

"Like I suggest before buddy, drop the act and Carlos will surely go for you," Logan says as he pats twice on Kendall's hand, his head slumping on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, but it's so hard to act normal around him. I mean look at him," Kendall says as he swings his other arm up and down in the air, emphasizing his point. Suddenly Carlos pops up.

"Are you guys going to work or not? Customers are demanding their coffees and cinnamon rolls," Carlos shouts at them, causing both boys to jump. With a sufficient amount of yes I'm going, I've got things under control, and Kendall stop touching me, the three boys set out to run the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Caramel latte with soy milk," Logan calls as he places the drink on the counter. He turns to start on his next drink, only to stop and turn back as he notices none of the customers coming forward to claim the latte.<p>

"Caramel latte with soy milk?" Logan calls again, as he leans on the counter, hoping to get the attention of the customers sitting down at the tables. When no one seems to stand up, Logan grabs the drink and holds it in the air, clearing his throat before screaming the order out once again.

"That's mine," Logan suddenly hears behind him, causing the black haired man to jump, and his hand to lose grip on the drink. It lands with a crash on the floor, alarming several customers to jump back from the flying droplets of hot liquid, screams of surprise erupting throughout the coffee shop.

"Logan what's wrong?" Carlos shouts as he runs towards the pale man. The small Latino shakes the senses back into Logan, his brown chocolate eyes boring into black ones.

"I – I dropped the coffee," Logan sputters out as he regains focus. Carlos furrows his eyebrows as he drops the shaken boy on the floor, running to the back of the shop to get Kendall to clean the mess up, and then heading back to reassure the customers that they are taking care of the problem and thanks for waiting. Logan takes a deep breath before heaving himself up and turning towards the person who tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your latte sir. If you have time, I can make you another one," Logan apologizes as he grabs another cup and starts making another latte.

"It's ok, I need to get back to work," the man replies as he hastily puts his phone into his pocket, and grabs his umbrella.

"It will only take another few minutes," Logan replies as he sets the espresso machine to start. A hand tugs Logan's shirt, stopping him from hitting the start button. Logan turns to see who is tugging his shirt, and he comes in line with a pair of shining hazel eyes. A spark drives down Logan's spine as he recalls a certain familiarity with those eyes.

"It's you," both Logan and the man breathes out, as the man releases Logan's shirt, letting Logan's arm to fall slack to his side. As they gaze into each other's eyes, a small smile creeps up on both their faces as they both hold out their hands to shake the other.

"Hi, I'm James."

"Hi, I'm Logan."

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>So now that you have all read the first bit of this story, I'm now pleased to announce that this is official OUR STORY!<strong>

**You see, I recently came up with a Jagan story, fill with plot, story ideas, characters, background information, and EVERYTHING that you can think of for a multi-chapter fic. I even wrote the first chapter of the story only to hit a snag, and the snag is I don't know how to write LOVE.**

**You must be laughing at me right now, think how can you not know how to write love? Like just watch a whole bunch of lovey dovey tv shows or movies and BAM you should be able to write love right? WELL YEAH no. I tried and I failed. Reason? I haven't experienced love yet. There I said it. Sure I know what a crush is, but love? Nope. Nada. NO IDEA. Yeah, I'm kinda slow in this area of life…I don't even know how to flirt….**

**So this is where YOU READER comes in. YOU are going to help me. I started the story of how they met, and now I need your help to finish this story, and you can help with several things. :)**

**1. What do you think should happen next? Like what do people do in a relationship?**

**2. Am I conveying the feelings or situation right? This is for confirmation that I'm doing things right. xD**

**3. Too detailed or too vague on describing things? Are you getting the picture? This is for improving my writing. thx!**

**I really appreciate if those of you that do review this story to somehow answer these questions because this really helps me in my writing process, and I really want you all to read the Jagan fic that I started brainstorming about. But if this doesn't work out, I'll just stop writing and stick to reading…it is much easier for me to stop writing than to write a crappy story.**

**Thanks for your help!**

**Newbie OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone and WELCOME to chappie 2!**

**So thanks everyone for the reviews and suggestions, really appreciate it because it actually triggered things to write about, so thank you :)**

**So in the last chapter, you all know Logan works at a coffee shop, so I thought maybe I should talk about James' job. I still have NO IDEA where I'm going and what I'm doing with this story, so I'm going to update whatever I have, so keep those suggestions coming! xD**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**Now on with STORY!**

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you," both Logan and James say in unison, smiling as they continue to gaze into each other's eyes. A warm feeling bubbles inside James as every second ticks by, the surround sounds seemingly fading away.<p>

"Ah hm, excuse me, but I'm going to be late for class. Logan, can you please make me my coffee," a timid girl squeaks as she pushes her mug forward. She looks from left to right, seeing fuming customers around her, and decides it is about time to break up the awkward, yet sweet, moment. As if realizing where they are, and what is happening, both boys quickly withdraw their hands from each other. A blush forms on Logan's face as he turns towards the girl and takes her mug.

"Ah sorry Nicole," James hears Logan respond, grabbing the mug with his right hand. James looks at his hand; his fingers tingling from excitement, but the loss of contact with Logan's hand cause the bubbly feeling to fade away, and the brunette's eyebrows furrowing with confusion. He snakes his hand towards his thigh and giving it a pinch, the pain bring him back to reality. He flashes an apologetic smile to all the customers that are hovering over the coffee counter, all staring daggers at him, as they continue to patiently wait for their orders.

James smoothly takes his phone out, thumb flicking the screen as if in a hurry to search something up, his bangs covering his face, hiding his rosy cheeks. His eyes dart from side to side as he bits his inner cheek, trying hard to remain calm.

"Here's your coffee Nicole. Sorry about the wait," James looks up when he hears Logan apologizing to the girl beside him as he returns with the girl's mug. Nicole smiles back and lean inwards to whisper something in Logan's ear, causing Logan to blush redder than before, and she chuckles before saying goodbye. Logan flusters a little as he turns towards the espresso machine, that just signal that James' drink is done.

"And here's your drink James," Logan says, and James grins as he hands takes his drink, his mouth slightly open as if he wants to say something. That's when James' phone rings.

"JAMES ISSAC DIAMOND PICK UP THE PHONE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT TIME WHEN YOU~!" the phone rings in James' hand causing James to blush with embarrassment as he quickly answers the phone.

"Hello?" James hiss into the phone, as he gives Logan an apologizing look. Logan returns an understanding nod and returns to his orders.

"James? Where are you! It's so noisy from where you are!" the voice screams.

"Give me a moment," James sighs. He taps Logan's shoulder and mouths a goodbye before shuffling pass the crowd and out of the shop.

"Hello James?" the phone sounds again, and James takes a deep breath of fresh air, sighing as he answers the person.

"Yeah Camille?" James says as he takes a sip of his latte.

"James where are you? Jett is freaking out AGAIN! And this time, he is on the verge of killing Steve!" Camille shouts.

"Ha really? Is he dead yet?" James asks as he speeds up his pace.

"JAMES!"

"I'm joking Camille, Jett will never,"

"Just hurry back! I think I hear Steve choking!" Camille screams before the line goes dead. James furrows his eyebrows as he runs towards his car, speeding off towards his office.

* * *

><p>"You're fired," Jett says the minute James walks in.<p>

"You don't mean that buddy," James says as flops himself onto Jett's sofa.

"I mean it. You're fired," Jett huffs as he looks up from his paperwork on his desk. His eyes narrow together when he notices James lying down on the sofa, his arms crossing over his chest, his eyes closed. He cringes, his shoulders rising up as he tries to retain his cool, when a slight snoring sound floats to his ears.

"JAMES!" Jett shrieks as he stands up and stomps towards the sleeping body. Anger surges throughout his body with each step. He crosses his arms as he glares at James, excepting him to sit up and beg him to not fire him. However, James doesn't budge, and Jett swiftly lands a slap on his head.

"OW!" James yells, flying into a sitting position. He rubs his head to smooth out the pain.

"Jett what was that for? Seriously, you need a chill pill," James asks as he glares at Jett, who is glaring back at him.

"I- I need a chill pill! James Diamond it is not me who needs a chill pill. Oh, no. What I NEED is a STORY! And since you can't bring me a STORY, I'm firing you. And you can't say no I can't because I can. I'm the boss. I can do what I want. And I say I'm firing you, Steve, Camille, Dak… Hell! I can and I will fire EVERYONE AND ANYONE," Jett rambles, his temper rising with each sentence, his hands curling into fists, his face turning red with each word. James stands up and places a hand on Jett's shoulder.

"Buddy, if you fire everyone, then who is going to write you a story? You don't want _The Imaginary_ to close down do you?" James asks as he steers Jett to sit down on the sofa. Jett sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. James sits down beside him, running a hand up and down his back as if smoothing the fur of an angry cat.

"Now, what's wrong?" James gently asks, guiding Jett's head towards his shoulder.

"Everything," Jett mumbles, his body relaxing as he moulds into a comfortable position.

"What is everything?"

"The script, the producers, the investors, and you, THE SCRIPT!" Jett cries, sitting up and waving his arms around as he emphasizes each problem. James furrows his eyebrows.

"The script? What's wrong with the script?"

"They don't like the script," Jett sobs as he tugs James towards him, crying on his shoulder again.

"What? No way! Hey, my scripts are awesome. No one doubts my scripts," James reasons as he pushes his friend back, looking into the tear streaking eyes.

"T-They said that's not what they were looking for. They were hoping for a love story… A LOVE STORY…What happened to my LOVE STORY?" Jett sobs as he wraps his arms around James' neck; pulling himself towards him crying like it's the end of the world. James wrinkles his nose at that answer.

"What? They rejected my awesome mystery full of suspense and action for a love story? What are these people thinking?" James says as stands up, forgetting that Jett is clinging onto him. Jett chokes on his cries when he hears James' reply. He stands up and uses his sleeves to wipe up his tears.

"You wrote them a mystery? A suspense and action filled mystery!" Jett utters, stumbling backwards slightly.

"Yeah, I couldn't come up with a love story, so I wrote a mystery. I thought either way they will love my work. I mean who doesn't?" James replies, walking towards the door and opening it.

"You're telling me you never wrote a love story. None at all!" Jett chokes out as he follows James out the door, who is heading towards his desk.

"Yup. Don't know how," James replies, sitting down in his seat. Jett stares at him dumbfound.

"But you wrote about crushes and heartbreaks in your other stories. How can you not know how to write a love story?" Camille cuts in, having eavesdropping the entire time.

"Yeah, you describe them so intensely that it made me cry one time," Dak adds in, blushing at the thought. Steve nods with agreement, his throat still hurting from the previous strangle treatment he received.

"I don't know, I just can't think of anything to write, so I didn't write one," James shrugs, turning his laptop on so he can play solitaire on it.

"You're fired," Jett utters out once again.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are because you failed to give me a love story."

"Aw come on Jett, it's just one story. You can't fire me because of one story."

"I'm firing you not just because of one story. James this is love we are talking about. L – O – V – E LOVE! It's a hot topic! Everyone loves it, no matter age, gender or year. If you can't write a love story, there is no reason for you to be here, even if you own The Imaginary," Jett replies, turning around to return to his office.

"Jett please, think about it. Without me The Imaginary can't go on," James reasons as he gets up to stop Jett.

"I can hire other scriptwriters," Jett retorts, already walking towards his office.

"Ok… maybe The Imaginary can go on. Jett please give me another chance!" James whines, grabbing on to Jett's arm, swaying it back and forth. Jett hesitates for a minute before giving in. How can he deny his best friend?

"Fine, I give you a month. One month later I want that story place on my desk. Nine am sharp, no late no excuses or it's bye bye James," Jett orders as James nods his head with appreciation.

"Good luck buddy," Jett whispers before turning away and walking back to his office, leaving James standing there. Shivers crawl throughout James' body, and suddenly he realizes that he needs more than just luck.

* * *

><p>Logan sighs as he plops his head on one of the coffee shop tables. Business is slow today as it always is after lunch time when everyone leaves the coffee shop with satisfied tummies and a coffee in hand.<p>

"Hey Logan, how's it going?" the girl across from him says, as she closes her laptop.

"Nicole, I'm bored. Can we talk?" Logan mumbles as he plays with the pages of Nicole's textbook.

"Sure, I can't focus anyways. What do you want to talk about?" Nicole asks as she takes the textbook away from Logan.

"I don't know, something," Logan mumbles as he looks at her, pouting.

"How… about that guy you talk to the other day? I can see you two have something going on. So what did I miss during the weekend? Did you see him again?" Nicole asks with excitement, practically jumping in her seat. Logan sits up straight, his hands clenching tight around each other, smiling as he squirms in his seat. Then he looks at Nicole, sighs and plops his head back onto the table, arms stretching out on either side of his head.

"What Logan? Did I say something wrong?" Nicole asks as she shakes Logan's right arm.

"Ugh….." Logan breathes out as he shifts his head to look at Nicole with sad eyes.

"So you didn't see him again. I'm sorry Logan, and to think he's hot," Nicole says as she sips her coffee. Logan glares at her before resting his head on his right arm, to replace it with his left arm as he stares at the entrance, waiting for someone to come in. He waits for a moment, hoping someone will walk in, or at least walk by, but instead he sees nothing, not even a crow flying by. He sighs again.

"Logan, you've been sighing since I walk into the shop, can you please stop that? It's not like sighing can make him appear. Besides, you're making my coffee turn cold," Nicole says as she sticks out her tongue, wrinkling her nose to show that her coffee tastes awful.

"Then don't drink my coffee. Forever Love isn't the only coffee shop in town," Logan retorts as he grabs Nicole's drink away from her..

"Wait! I didn't mean anything, give me my coffee back!" Nicole whines as she reaches for her mug.

"You don't like my coffee, so why want it back?" Logan smirks as he stretches back, moving the mug farther away from her.

"What? No way! When did I say that? I love your coffee!" Nicole cries as she stands up, stretching over to get her drink. She huffs when Logan finally gives her back her mug, putting her stuff away and grabbing her jacket.

"Aw, you're leaving already? You're no fun," Logan complains, getting up and grabbing her arm.

"You're being mean and I can't study here anymore," Nicole snaps, walking out the door. Logan pouts as Nicole walks away, his upper body bending over as he sways his way towards the coffee counter.

"Stupid Nicole, she just had to ask about James," Logan groans as he stands up, stretching his body. He looks around the empty coffee shop, and decides to head to the back and see if Carlos or Kendall needs any help, anything to keep him from being bored or on the verge of falling asleep.

"Aw come on Carlos, this will be fun!" Logan hears Kendall protest, when he is just about to turn a corner and walk into the kitchen.

"No Kendall STOP it!" Carlos hisses, making Logan stop at the doorway, not sure if he should walk in or not.

"Ah come on Carlos, just one time please,"

"No way Kendall! Nuh uh! Not possible! There is no way I'm doing it."

"Aw come on Babe, once you learn how you can always do it yourself!"

"But this is your job! What if Logan sees me doing this? He's not going to be happy!"

"No he won't! He's in the front talking to Nicole. Come on Baby!"

"Fine! I'll do it," Carlos replies causing Kendall to laugh out a cheer.

"Okay okay. First you have to stay in front of me, so I can show you how," Logan hears Kendall say, and Logan peeks in to see Carlos walking in front of Kendall, his front side facing the blond. Kendall looks up to see if anyone is watching and Logan quickly shrinks back.

"Okay, now first you place your palm here like this," Logan hears, making him freeze on the spot.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, and then press it with your palm, nice and hard, stretching it a bit before letting go,"

"Okay… and then do I do this?"

"Yeah, remember to curl your fingers around it tightly so it doesn't slip out of your hand,"

"It's not going to slip out, so do I press it down softly or roughly?"

"Softly babe, softly, you don't want everything to come out right now. Oh but not too softly, you need to press it hard enough to make it stay stiff. And make quick rubs onto it, or else it won't turn out right."

"Are you sure Kendall? This seems wrong…"

"This is amazing. Perfect! Wow Carlos, you're good at this,"

"I am?"

"Definitely."

"Good, now what's next?"

"Um, and then you squeeze the whole thing,"

"I squeeze…"

"Yes, yes…"

"and then…"

"Guys! What in the world are you two doing back here?" Logan asks, his face colour red. He sees Carlos squirming under Kendall as he struggles with the thing on the kitchen table, while Kendall leans on Carlos' back, with arms wrap around the Latino, holding Carlos' hands in his. Kendall and Carlos look up with shock faces when hearing Logan's voice.

"Logan!" Carlos freaks, jumping up and hitting Kendall's nose with his head. Kendall groans in pain as he stumbles back, his arm coming up to grip his nose. Logan quirks an eyebrow at the two, as Carlos gasps, turning around to see if Kendall's nose is okay, his flour covered hands touching everywhere, painting the blond white.

"Oh my god Kendall, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Carlos says as he tries to pry Kendall's hands from his nose. Seeing the Latino's worried face, Kendall bits his lower lip to stifle a victorious smile, as he groans louder, pressing his body onto the shorter man, whining as he wraps his arms around Carlos's neck. Carlos immediately responds by wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist, hoisting the tall blond upwards and dragging them both towards the sink in case any blood comes out.

"I think it's bleeding Carlos! What should I do? Do you think it's broken? Can you check it for me?" Kendall wails as he snakes his arms around Carlos' hips and pulling the Latino flush against his chest.

"I don't think so," Carlos says as he wipes some flour off of Kendall's cheeks, fingers touching the blond's nose.

"You sure?" Kendall asks, leaning down a bit so Carlos can see more properly. Logan snickers knowing exactly what Kendall is going to do next. Carlos frowns, but leans up a bit to check on Kendall's nose again, and at that moment Kendall swoops down and kisses Carlos. A surprised yelp screams from the shorter man, as Kendall enjoys the squirming kiss. Logan leans at the doorway, giggling at the pair, wondering when Carlos will give up and just accept Kendall.

"So Kendall's teaching you how to make his famous cinnamon rolls?" Logan loudly asks, quirking his eyebrows when Carlos finally breaks free from Kendall.

"What did you expect Logie? Something dirty?" Kendall smirks as he tightens his arms around Carlos.

"I can't believe you just did that! GET your arms off of me! I should have known not to agree to this. I don't even know why I hired you," Carlos says as he furiously slaps Kendall's chest.

"You hire me because I make the best cinnamons rolls in town, and you love me," Kendall says as he tightens his arms, and places a kiss of Carlos' cheek. Logan slowly backs up as Carlos' face turn from frustration to fury.

"Kendall Donald Knight, get your arms off of me right now or I will…" Carlos hisses, and Logan runs off towards the front, not wanting to hang around to hear what Carlos will do to Kendall. He reaches the cash register just in time to hear Kendall scream in pain, shaking his head as he laughs at his blond friend's stupidity, unaware of the tall man standing in front of him.

"Hey, is it too late to get a caramel latte with soy milk?" a voice asks and Logan looks up to see shining hazel eyes and a flashing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So James has no idea what love is… hey isn't that a certain someone is experiencing too? *cough* ME *cough*<strong>

**Yeah and I change the summary lol I think it's less deep than the one I have before xP**

**So readers what should happen next?**

**NEWBIE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and suggestions! So ah… chappie 3 here :)**

**Um… This chapter is kind of a lead in to the next chapter, so I try to spice things up by putting in a little drama. I don't really like the drama because it seems so typical and predictable, but I really can't think of anything else, so I'm sorry if this chapter turns out terrible. Also, IF it's a bit rushed, sorry ^^, but I think it's for the best. xD**

**Also, I'm going to take a couple weeks off of this story. I know that sucks, but I have my reasons, in which involves you, my readers…but I'll tell you after the reading ;)**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**Now on with the STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, is it too late to get a caramel latte with soy milk?" a voice asks and Logan looks up to see James standing in front of him, his black eyes staring into shining hazel one. Logan's lips curl upwards in a warm smile, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, as he looks away from the brunette.<p>

"F - for here or to go?" Logan asks, his hand sneaking behind his ear and giving it a rub.

"For here sounds good. It's seems like a nice time to hang out right now," James says as he looks around the empty coffee shop. His lips form a wide smile when he sees that the booths are empty. Nice, quiet and private is just what he needs right now.

"Alright, caramel latte coming up!" Logan sings as he moves towards the espresso machine, and starts making the latte.

"You're not going to take my money?" James asks, turning his head towards Logan and sticking his hand out to show Logan his cash.

"It's fine. This one's on me," Logan replies, tossing a wink at James causing the brunette to blush and mumble a thank you and swiftly move towards one of the booths before sitting down. Realizing the awkwardness he made, Logan's cheeks blush harder, his fingers fumbling with the ceramic ear of the cup, hand shaking as he lifts the hot beverage out of the machine.

He slowly makes his way over to James, stopping for a moment when he notices that James is wearing a black pea coat with a simple white v-neck underneath, his legs clad with a pair of tight black skinny jeans. He also notices James' hair is hiding under a gray beanie, matching his woolly gray scarf, wrap loosely around his neck, revealing his adam's apple, and the slightly tan skin area around it. Logan gulps at the sight, taken back by James' appearance, before gathering his nerves as he continues to walk over.

"Here," Logan smiles, shakily placing the latte on the table, embarrass that he has been checking James out as he walked over.

"Thanks," James says as he looks up from his laptop to see the latte.

"No problem," Logan smiles, as he turns around to walk away. When he returns to the cash register, his smile turns into a huge grin, leaning his upper body on the counter as he giggles like a girl, occasionally stealing glances at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Carlos! Please forgive me baby?" Kendall begs as he walks in behind Carlos, who is stomping out to the front of the coffee shop.

"NO!" Carlos huffs as he slips pass Logan, who is gleefully oblivious to the pair, and turns around to glare at the blond.

"Aw come on baby, you love me!" Kendall smirks, arms spreading out, thinking that Carlos will walk into them for a hug. Carlos frowns at the gesture, and swiftly pushes Logan into Kendall's arms. Logan squeals as he lands in Kendall's arms, knocking the surprised blond over, causing both of them to land on the ground.

"Ah! What the? When did you guys come out here?" Logan grunts as he pushes against Kendall's chest to heave himself up. Kendall groans as he rubs his chest, getting up with a pout on his face.

"Just stay away from me Kendall," Carlos hisses as he walks off to the back of the shop again, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Ah, failed again?" Logan smirks as he leans on the counter, crossing his arms.

"Yeah.. Any who, who were you staring at when we walked in?" Kendall snickers, as he rubs circles on his chest.

"NO ONE!" Logan yelps as he stands straight up, eyes darting towards James. Luckily, the brunette is too concentrated on his laptop to notice.

"Ohhhhhh, _him_. Ha, I didn't know you like brunettes Logie! I thought you were always into blondies," Kendall teases, seductively running a finger down Logan's chest. Logan rolls his eyes and playful shoves Kendall.

"Shut up. He's not even interested," Logan replies, sighing as he leans on the counter again, eyes automatically steering towards James.

"Hey, you never know," Kendall comforts, his left arm reaching behind him to grab one of his famous cinnamon rolls.

"Take this to him and ask him on a date. If I remember properly, the way he looked at you the other day, I say he is VERY interested in you," Kendall says as he places the roll on a plate and slides it in front of Logan.

"A date? Kendall I don't even _know_ the guy!"

"You don't need to _know_ a guy to ask him on a date."

"B – But… a cinnamon roll? You think he'll agree to go on a date with me because of a cinnamon roll?"

"Hey! Never doubt the magic of a cinnamon roll."

"I don't know Kendall… "

"Logan!"

"It's too rush..."

"Logie!"

"And really, should I be taking advice from you? You can't even get Carlos to sit down and chat with you without having the urge to kill you."

"Carlos… he's different. Trust me I know a guy when I see one and that man over there is so into you."

"Says the dude that can't get the hint that Carlos doesn't like you."

"Carlos is just playing hard to get. I'll crack him one day. Now are you going to get that man or not?"

"But he's busy; I can't just walk up to him and interrupt him. It might be something important!"

"Fine, then I'll go," Kendall says as he takes the plate and moves to walk over to the brunette.

"Wait," Kendall hears behind him, causing Kendall to stagger into a stop, a smirk on his face. Logan swiftly takes the plate from Kendall's hand and storms over to James, determination flashing in his eyes.

"Go get him tiger," Kendall cheers before turning around and hearing Carlos slamming pots in the kitchen. He swiftly snatches a cinnamon roll off the rack, and making his way towards the grouchy Latino, starting another one of his more than likely fail attempts.

* * *

><p>"J - James?" Logan asks, placing the cinnamon roll on the table. The black haired man takes a deep breath and slowly exhaling it out as he waits for James to respond.<p>

"Yeah?" James annoyingly answers looking up from his laptop with a frown on his face. He relaxes when he sees Logan. "This is for you," Logan whispers, blushing as he pushes the cinnamon roll towards James.

"You sure this is okay?" James asks and Logan nods.

"Ah, thank you then," James says as he takes a bite out of the cinnamon roll. Logan shuffles a bit, not sure how to continue.

"You want to sit down?" Logan hears, and he looks down to see James glancing at him as he takes a sip of his latte. That's when Logan realizes he's been standing there thinking the whole time. Logan inwardly slaps himself as he sits down across from James, his eyes looking downwards as his face turns red. He starts twirling his thumbs, his brain driving fast towards something worth saying as the pair sits in silence, James casually chewing on his cinnamon roll. Finally, Logan looks up with a small smile; his brain settling on an opening line he thinks is not too lame to say.

"So what brings you to Forever Love?" Logan asks, and then frowning slightly when he hears the words leave his mouth. He inwardly slaps his forehead several times, when he realizes how lame and obvious that question is. James quirks an eyebrow and his jaw chews thoughtfully, as his eyes narrow to come up with an answer.

"Wait! I didn't mean you're not welcome! I –I mean Forever Love isn't popular – I just - I mean," Logan stutters, his head spinning as he tries to figure out what he means. He opens and closes his mouth, his hands itching to pull his hair out as he frowns when words aren't coming to him, and after several attempts, he finally gives up, hanging his head. James quirks an eyebrow, unsure what Logan is doing, but he can't help but wanting to laugh at that.

"You're funny when you get frustrated. Kind of cute you know that?" James smiles as he finishes his cinnamon roll, and returns back to his laptop. When hearing that, Logan's head shoots up, eyes wide as he looks at the brunette, his left hand reaching up and scratching his head. After a moment of silence, James peeks over his laptop to look at the silent boy across from him, face red and slightly sweating, and James feels like he must have said something wrong.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but do you know anything about – "

"James?"

Upon hearing his name, James turns to his left side to see a blond hair girl with brown eyes smiling down at him.

"Oh my gosh! It is you! JAMIE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" the girl cries out as she throws her bag onto the table, and squeezes herself beside James, arms coming up to grasp James' cheeks in her hands. James squeaks as the bag nearly demolish his laptop by landing on top of it, and his abrupt turn to gaze on the girl, his face merely centimetres away from hers. She swiftly places a kiss on James' lips, squealing at the contact, her body moving closer to James as if desperate for any kind of contact. Logan's jaw drops open as he witnesses the scene in front of him as James struggles to push the blond girl off.

"Mercedes, S-STOP R-RIGHT N-NOW!" James struggles out when he pushes Mercedes off of his lips. He continues pushing the girl's face a good arms length away when the girl tries to reach back.

"Stop what you're doing NOW," Logan says, clearing his throat, and successfully gaining Mercedes' attention. James stops swatting at her arms, as he turns to look at Logan, frowning slightly.

"And who are you?" Mercedes sneers, arms wrapping around James' waist.

"I'm Logan. I work here," Logan sneers back when he notices James twisting his way out of Mercedes' hug.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend. Now go make me a Macchiato with extra cocoa on top," Mercedes orders before turning her attention back to James, her hand sneaking up to James' perfect hair, twirling it between her fingers. When Logan doesn't move, Mercedes throws a simple, yet intensely scary glare at Logan, causing Logan to quickly dash towards the espresso machine and starts to make her drink. He's about to add the cocoa on top when a finger taps his shoulder.

"So how did it go with you know who? Did the cinnamon roll work?" Kendall asks. Logan turns around to see the blond standing behind him with Carlos by his side. Carlos has his arms cross over his chest, pouting slightly as Kendall tugs on his arm, dragging forward the unwilling Latino.

"Who's the girl?" Carlos asks as he points to the couple sitting in the corner. Kendall shifts to take a better look at Mercedes, pulling Carlos closer towards him, in case the Latino slips away. Carlos groans loudly as Kendall snakes his arms around his waist, pinning him there.

"Her name's Mercedes, and apparently she's James' girlfriend," Logan sighs as he moves to bring Mercedes' her drink.

"You sure? Because pretty boy doesn't seem to think so," Kendall says, nodding his head at James' direction. Logan looks at the same direction as Kendall, his mouth dropping open as he tries to hold on to the hot beverage in his hand.

"Mercedes please stop! I don't want to go," James pleads as he tries to stop Mercedes from dragging him out of the booth.

"No! I want to go shopping and you're coming with me," Mercedes puffs as she struggles to yank James out.

"No! I need to finish that script," James begs, twisting and turning his arm, trying to slip it out of Mercedes' grasp.

"James!"

"Mercedes!"

"Come on!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Mercedes let go!"

"No! You're coming! "

"Mercedes! L – "

"He said let go," Logan growls, as he places Mercedes' drink on the table. Mercedes stops tugging to see who is daring to stop her.

"Who are you to say that I can't do what I want? You're just the coffee boy," she smirks, when she realises it is Logan.

"I may be working here, but that doesn't mean you can call me a coffee boy. Now let him go,"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Mercedes…"

"What James? He's just a coffee boy, it's not like he is someone special to you. You don't have to be sympathetic towards... a nobody," Mercedes says, fingering pointing at Logan. James looks down as he bites his lips, the situation escalating downwards faster than he can handle it. He looks at Logan with sad eyes, sorry that he has involuntarily hurt Logan, before packing his stuff. Mercedes smiles triumphantly as she takes James' hand in hers, tugging the brunette towards the door. The look on James' face cause a fire to bubble inside of Logan, his brain fogging up before he realizes what he is about to say.

"What if I am?"

Everyone in the shop stops what they are doing and looks at the black haired man. Kendall's grip on Carlos tighten as Carlos gasps out loud. James turns to look at Logan, wondering what the other man is talking about, his grip on his bag tightening slightly. The tension within the coffee shop heightens with every tick of the second.

"What did you say?" Mercedes demands; breaking the silence with her heels as she walking back towards Logan, crossing her arms.

"I said what if I am special to him?"

"And what's so special about you?"

"I – I'm his b – boyfriend." Logan confirms, determine to have Mercedes gone. Carlos gasps again and Kendall whistles.

"Ha nice try coffee boy, but James is my boyfriend."

"You're sure? He never confirmed that you are his girlfriend," Logan scoffs, earning a "you tell her Logan" from Kendall and another gasp from Carlos. Mercedes furrows her eyebrows, unable to retort Logan's statement. She turns around and drags James to her side.

"James! Tell him that I'm your girlfriend." Mercedes insists, nudging James. When James doesn't talk, Mercedes glares at Logan, causing a chill to climb up Logan's spine. She frowns as she nudges James again, her eyes darting from James to Logan and back again.

"James!" she screams, shocking James back to reality and he slips his arm out of Mercedes and turns to face her. Mercedes quirks an eyebrow, her confidence sliding off her face.

"What are you doing James? Tell him that you're MY boyfriend! Seriously, it's not hard to do."

"I – I can't."

"What? Why? I AM your girlfriend," Mercedes shouts, her body shaking as she points a finger at Logan.

"No Mercedes, you're a sister, not a girlfriend. If Jett finds out - "

"Ar - Are you telling me you've fallen for this… this… this ugly worthless coffee boy?"

"No, I -,"James opens his mouth to deny, not wanting the situation to become more awkward for Logan. However, Logan quickly shuts him up by pulling James down into a forceful kiss. The kiss starts out slow, James too shock to react, as Logan slow opens his mouth, taking in the sweet taste of the cinnamon roll James just ate, the sugar still lingering on his lower lip, soft and sweet. The sensation causes James to close his eyes, a little moan coming out as he opens his mouth to meet Logan's. Instinctively, James wraps his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as Logan wraps his arms around James' neck. Logan and James start to feel a little lightheaded, their hearts beating fast as every nerve seems to become numb by an overpowering stimulation.

"I HATE YOU JAMES DIAMOND! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mercedes screams in anger, running away with tears in her eyes. She turns to see if the two has stopped kissing, but slams the door shut when no one notices her.

"Guys, you can stop kissing now, she's gone... GUYS!" Kendall and Carlos screams, and James immediately breaks off from Logan. James looks at Logan, shock and overwhelm, as he tries to will away this weird yet extremely powerful bubbly feeling inside.

"J – James, I – I…" Logan tries to explain why he just did what he did, but he stops because he can't explain it to himself either.

"T – Thanks for your help, I – I have to go," James mumbles as he grabs his things and heads out the door, slamming it shut, only to return minutes later.

"Here's your umbrella, ah thanks again," James sputters out before hurrying out the door, slamming it again. Logan stands in shock, his left hand gripping the umbrella.

"Wow Logie, I didn't know you have the guts to do that!" Kendall says as he wraps an arm around the shock black haired man.

"I didn't know I have it either," Logan breathes, looking at his left hand. His right hand creeps up to touch his lips, the feeling of James still lingering there.

"What you did there was intense. You scared the guts out of him," Carlos says, as all three men stare at the motionless door. Suddenly the door swings open, hitting the wall, and all three of them yelp in terror until they realize it is Nicole.

"Hey sorry about that guys! But guess what! I just saw the hot brunette Logan is so attracted to! But he ran pass me like he just got raped," Nicole laughs as she steps into the coffee shop. Logan groans as Kendall and Carlos comfort him with a pat on the shoulder.

"All I wanted was to ask him out on a date!"

* * *

><p>James runs off huffing and puffing as he tries to keep his bag strap on his shoulder. He shuffles his arms to prevent the laptop from dropping as he whips out his phone, rapidly punching in a number.<p>

"Camille? You there? I need to talk to you," James insists when the line picks up, forehead sweating slightly as he runs across the park, far away from the coffee shop.

"James? What's up? You shouldn't be calling the office. If Jett finds out he's going to ask about the script."

"I know, but this is important. I'm so confused right now, I need your help."

"But Jett…"

"Please Camille!"

"Ok fine, meet me at the park fountain in about 10 minutes and we'll talk."

"Thanks Camille."

"No problem," and James hangs up, running at full speed towards the center of the park where the fountain is located.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened. I – I don't know how that happened or why it happened! This is all so weird," James rants, as he runs a finger across his lips, his brain processing the previous situation once again.<p>

"Yeah that is crazy… who would have thought he would kiss you," Camille replies, her face deep in thought as she tries to imagine how Logan looks like, why he did what he did, and what he was thinking at the moment when he forced a kiss on James.

"Yeah the kiss…" James repeats, finger still lingering on his lips as his lips curve into a smile. A warm feeling bubbles inside, and suddenly James feels giggly and silly.

"Yeah, I mean who in their right mind would kiss you," Camille laughs, earning a glare from James.

"Camille I'm serious. There's this weird feeling bubbling inside, and I can't pinpoint what it is. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, and it's driving me crazy!" James rushes out as he bites his finger to keep the warm feeling from bursting out.

"A weird bubbly feeling inside?"

"Yes."

"And do you have this urge to giggle or smile but at the same time feel silly or embarrassed?"

"Yes!"

"Well James I know exactly what you are experiencing right now," Camille grins slyly, as she moves James to look at her in the eye.

"James Diamond, you are official experiencing something I like to call LOVE," Camille squeaks, pulling James into a hug like a proud mother.

"What?"

"That's how love feels like silly!"

"That's how love feels like?"

"Well at least I know for sure you are attracted to someone."

"Okay, but how do I get rid of this feeling?"

"James, you're in love! Why do you want to get rid of this feeling?"

"Camille, I only have one month to complete the script. I don't have time to be feeling "in love" with someone."

"James, James, James. Aren't you forgetting about something? You're writing a love script, which means you should be spending time feeling these things… think of it as part of your... inspiration."

"Okay, but I just meet him… Isn't it weird to feel this way towards someone you barely know?"

"Well then, I propose that you should ask him out on a date. That way you will know for sure what these feelings are, and definitely a good experience for some love inspiration, don't you think?"

"That is a good idea… Wait what? A date? Camille, don't be ridiculous! He's a total stranger! I can't do that and I don't have the time," James blurts out, getting up and walking away.

"James! You have to try! Think of the script! Think of Jett! Think of the Imaginary!" Camille calls, successfully stopping the brunette. James hesitates for a moment as his brain weighs out the pros and cons of asking Logan out. He sighs as he turns around, the answer clear in his mind.

"You sure this date thing will help me?" James sighs as he walks towards a smirking Camille.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>So… That's it! Logan has tried to ask James out but failed and now Camille suggests James to ask Logan out… crazy! <strong>

**But...Who should ask who out?**

**And what do you guys want for their first date? **

**I know things are going to be awkward between Jagan now but hopefully a date will make them more comfortable? I don't know…**

**So tell me about what you think :)**

**Also I'm going to take a few weeks off so you guys can have time to think of what possible first date stuff to do for Jagan (review or PM me), and I'll try to write it as best as I can. Also I have exams coming up and really should focus on them, so next chappie might be updated a LOT later than intended. But hey, then you guys can have time to think and make changes…WIN WIN right? ;)**

**Thanks for all your help!**

**Newbie OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry this took SO long, but I have 3 excuses for the lack of update xD**

**1. I have no idea what I'm writing**

**2. I finished my exams!**

**3. I worked for the entire week after exams were over :(**

**but I attempted to write a little for this story during the week, and yeah...this is all I can come up with... I stopped in the middle of their date? Cuz I ran out of ideas...**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**Ok, you can read now :)**

* * *

><p>James Diamond walks into his apartment, his body covered in mud. He slowly closes his front door behind him, and drags his tired body towards the bathroom, his eyes flaring with exasperation. He has no idea how he got into all that, how he ended up like this, and what he should do next. All he knows is that his fingers are itching to write, tingling even. Somehow, today's events cause him to shake with so many emotions, the ideas and words flying towards him like darts aiming at the bull's eye of a dart board.<p>

He drops his stuff onto his bed, and grabs a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and heads to the showers. He needs a nice warm bath right now, full of soap and bubbles and a lot of hot water. He quickly sheds his clothes and quickly washes his hair and body before filling his bathtub with hot water. He pours a decent amount of liquid soap into the steaming water, his eyes gleaming with glee as he watches the clear, circular bubbles form. He dips his hand into the water, testing the temperature before sinking his tan body into the warm bubbly haven.

"Ah, this feels so good, better than what happened today," James sighs, his hands pushing the bubbles around. He sighs at the warmth, his body relaxing from its tense state, and he closes his eyes as he relives his day.

* * *

><p>"Camille, are you sure I don't need to prepare anything? You know, like get some flowers, or some chocolates or … or … I need to change a new set of clothes! I can't do this! Not right now!" James panics as he tries to pry his hand away from the girl.<p>

"No, No, and NO! James, you asked me how I can help you and I thought of the solution! Now, you're only asking him out on a date, not marry him, so STOP PROTESTING AND ASK HIM!" Camille snaps back as she struggles to pull James into the coffee shop.

"But…but…but…"

"No more buts, James!"

"Camille!"

"James, stop resisting!"

"CAMILLE!"

"JAMES!

"CAMILLE!" James screams once again, grabbing the girl and shaking her to get her attention. The brunette girl closes her mouth as she looks at James, the strong grip of James' hands causing her body to tense up. James's hazel eyes pierce into Camille's dark brown ones before continuously darting his eyes towards their left, his teeth biting his lower lip. Camille slowly turns towards her left, her mouth falling open as she looks directly at a black, spiky haired man whose eyes are blown wide, and face perplex.

"Ah, Hi!" Camille says as she tries to smile warmly at the man holding onto a "Closed" sign. She tears James' hands off of her, and steers James into the coffee shop, while pushing the man at the door into the shop too. The door swiftly closes behind them, and Camille plops the "Closed" sign on the hanger, and flashes a bright smile.

"So who is Logan?" She asks, looking at the three men standing in front of her. When no one answers, she tugs James' sleeve and James points to the one Camille had pushed in earlier.

"So YOU are Logan," Camille smiles, her eyes studying the man. A corner of Logan's lips curve up into a nervous smile as he tries to figure out who this girl is, and why James is here with her. How many girlfriends does James have?

"Yeah, I'm Logan, and you are?" Logan asks, his own eyes studying the girl, and then peering at James, who looks down at the floor, his cheeks slowly tainting pink.

"I'm Camille, James' friend. Anyways, James has something to ask you," Camille replies, shoving James forward and whacking his arm to get James to look up.

"Ow, Camille, let's just go, I don't want to do this," James whines, his hand shooting up to smooth the pain.

"No James! You need to do this, now ask him."

"I – I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No!"

"Fine then I'll ask him CHICKEN!"

"Ask me what James?" Logan interjects, curiosity getting to him.

"I – I…"

"James wants to ask you out on a date."

"Camille!"

"What? I already told you I'll ask him Chicken," Camille says crossing her arms as a triumphant smile spreads on her face. James bites his lower lip again, eyes flashing with fear. Logan blinks at them, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Yes!"

Six pairs of eyes turn towards the voice, staring at the timid girl who screamed out the word yes. The girl quickly jumps up and rushes to Logan's side and takes both Logan and James' hands, putting them together.

"Of course he will go on a date with you," Nicole smiles, eyes gleaming with excitement. James looks down at their linked hands, face flushing red again.

"What? Nicole!" Logan hiss, tugging his hand away from James.

"Logan, this is your chance!" Nicole whispers, nudging Logan towards James, and Logan frowns glaring at the girl as he stomps his feet slightly to remain in his original place.

"James, go on, ask him to the movies or something!" Camille whispers to James, also nudging the brunette towards the other, earning a frighten glance toss back at her.

Both girls push and shove, trying to move the two stilled men towards each other, and suddenly James bolts out the door for the second time today.

"Nicole, look what you did! You scared him off!" Logan cries, and runs off chasing after James.

"Well at least they are going out now," Camille and Nicole say in unison, staring at the door.

"If you can say that is going out girls," Kendall smirks, walking over with a couple cinnamon rolls, and Carlos following behind with a couple cups of coffee.

"Coffee and cinnamon rolls?" Carlos asks, and all four of them sit down at one of the tables, seemingly forgetting about Logan and James as they form a nice afternoon conversation.

* * *

><p>Logan eventually finds James sitting in the gazebo where they first saw each other. James was sitting at the edge of the gazebo, his back leaning on the rails that surround the gazebo in a circle, his head hanging down while his hands run through his hair. On his lap is a small black laptop, and James is staring at it with confusion and frustration.<p>

"James?" Logan breathes out, scare that his appearance will scare off the brunette. Not that he hasn't done that twice already, he doesn't really need a third time.

James looks up to see Logan staring back at him, and James panics, grabbing his stuff and standing up. He fumbles between making his appearance look stunning and trying to push his laptop back into his bag.

"James," Logan says as he reaches out to help the poor man hold his bag open enough to put the laptop in. James jumps a few feet, the laptop dropping from his hands when he felt Logan's touch. Logan swiftly grabs the laptop and snatching the bag, putting them together.

"T – thanks," James mumbles, reaching out for the bag.

"James, I – I…" Logan stutters, handing over the bag.

Silence falls between them as James waits for Logan to finish his sentence, and Logan continuing. When Logan doesn't seem like he will continue, James turns and starts to walk off.

"James wait! I – I… Can we start over? I know it's been really weird the whole day and I, and I…"

"I'm James," James says, turning around, and sticking out his hand.

Logan smiles, "I'm Logan, " reaching out and shaking the outstretched hand. They stand like that, not sure who should take the next step, until James' stomach starts to grumble.

"Ah, are you hungry? You wanna grab something to eat?" James asks, blushing at his embarrassing stomach.

"Sure."

"I know a place that has really good food."

"Okay, let's go there," Logan smiles, following after James towards their unknown destination.

* * *

><p>Logan stumbles a bit when he realizes James is taking him to a restaurant to eat dinner. Sure, it is just a restaurant, but the fact that it is a fancy restaurant, in which men normally wear suits and women wear dresses kind of restaurant, Logan is shocked. Not to mention he is clad in a gray and white striped hoodie and faded blue jeans; increases his shock to nervousness. Logan raises up his hand in an attempt to tell James maybe they can go to a burger place or a simple hot dog stand, somewhere other than here, even though it's impolite to change someone else' date plan. Wait, is this a dinner date then? Because that is how Logan imagines a dinner date will be like, fancy and elegant, not casual and normal.<p>

Before Logan can get his head wrap around what he wants at the moment, James has already ask a table for two, and Logan feels that he is being escort to their table and James is already pulling out a chair for him to settle down on. A good thing to this situation is that the menu is in English, something he can understand and not make a fool out of himself for not know what to order.

A waitress steers towards them and asks for their orders, and once the waitress left with a list of their food, James and Logan nervously open their mouths to start a conversation.

"So ah James,"

"The weather's quite nice don't you think?" James says as he stares at the clear sky, with rays of sunlight sparkling it with the colours red, orange, and yellow.

"Ah, it sure is," Logan replies looking at the bright rays of the sun. Logan fidgets around to continue another conversation, but the waitress comes to place their soup down for them and Logan waivers the attempt away, and focuses on his soup. That is until the waitress replaces his empty bowl with a salad that Logan once again attempts to start another conversation with James.

"So James what kind of job do you do?" Logan asks as he cuts into his salad.

"Um, I'm a scriptwriter, you know like write scripts for movies, tv shows, and such," James replies looking at Logan as he cuts into his salad too.

"That seems interesting, are you writing any scripts right now?"

"Yeah, I am, at least I'm trying to."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah," James smiles, his gaze focusing on his salad, and once again the awkward silence creeps back up again. Should he ask Logan something back too?

"So Logan, you work at a coffee shop? You make great lattes by the way," James finally blurts out when they start to eat their entrees, the silence eating him silly.

"Actually, I own the coffee shop. 'Forever Love' is my dad's coffee shop and I took over when he died. I recruited my best friend Kendall, you know the blond one?, because he makes wicked cinnamon rolls, and Carlos is actually just a student from the university nearby," Logan rambles out, his voice unable to remain inside any longer.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father, and um yeah the cinnamon rolls are great," James smiles, and then focuses on his food again.

And for the remaining of the dinner, they both choose to eat in silence. What else can they say?

* * *

><p>"Thanks James that was a really nice dinner," Logan says as he walks out the door of the restaurant with James. Finally, dinner is over.<p>

"Yeah, I had fun too," James replies, looking at the ground.

"Well, I better head home, long day, work early tomorrow and I'm tired, bye!" Logan says, rushing off. He tried and he failed, maybe James just isn't the one.

"Wait Logan, don't go yet," James calls, and Logan groans a bit as he turns around, forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah James?"

"I, ah, that was really bad wasn't it?" James asks, scratching his head. Logan nods, giving a hesitating laugh.

"That was terrible."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for that. I just… I haven't… This is my first ever date and I've never actually been on any dates with guys before, and honestly I've been a nervous wreck the entire night. No doubt that I am sexy and dashing and whatever it is that normally impresses a lot of people, but you are the first one that…I don't even know where I'm going with this,"

"So you're saying this is your first date…as in first of everything in a relationship?"

James nods.

"Wow that explains a lot."

"It does, doesn't it."

"Well then, you want to join me for a coffee?"

"I'll love to," James supplies, smiling that he is getting a second chance as follows Logan towards the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Logan opens the door to Forever Love, and turns the lights on. James occupies a seat in one of the booths and pulls out his laptop while Logan turns on the coffee machine and makes James a cup of his favourite latte, and a simple coffee for himself. Once he finishes making the drink, he walks over and settles down on a seat across from James.<p>

"What are you typing on that laptop of yours? Secrets?" Logan jokes, passing the latte over.

"I'm actually trying to write that script I told you about during dinner, just words aren't coming to me," James replies, a frown forming on his face as his index finger jabs the backspace button.

"Well, what are you trying to write?" Logan asks, taking a sip of coffee before moving over to James' side of the booth. James moves over a bit to allow Logan to sit beside him, and Logan peers at the screen.

"A love story?" Logan quirks an eyebrow, looking at James. James nods.

"Why?"

"My manager thinks that a _love story_ is an all time topic, and if I ace a love story for the producers and investors he's introduced me to, I'll hit it big time, and the Imaginary, that's our company name, will get more opportunities."

"But doesn't your manager know about your problem, um, lack of knowledge, I mean you know,"

"Yeah he does, well he didn't until today, but he knows now, and he said I have one month to get this thing done."

"A month?"

"Yup. A month," James breathes out, laying his head on the table.

"Well then, you need to get started," Logan smirks, closing his laptop. James jolts up as Logan takes his laptop and puts it into his bag, and stands up.

"Well, come on!" Logan laughs, strolling towards the door, flicking the coffee machine and the lights off the moment he walks by them. James quickly rushes to the door, just in time for Logan to close the door behind him, locking it.

"Where are we going?" James asks, falling in step with Logan.

"You'll see," Logan winks, speeding up his pace.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... this chapter is really bad. Terrible even, and I think the following ones will be too.<strong>

**I also figured out as I wrote this chapter, that James and Logan's character is kind of switched lol.**

**And for _Dora_ if you read this, sorry about the lack of kenlos here, I know you really enjoy reading them, but I couldn't think of how they can be included in here...lol**

**thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favs, and most importantly helping me out with this love concept :)**

**NEWBIE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I got distracted and wrote something else…**

**Which I will like to ask if anyone that's reading this story:**

_**Anyone interested in reading the first chapter of another story of mine?**_

**I keep on reading it and I still think something is wrong with it, so…**

**If you want to…PM ME PLEASE!**

**Okay… Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**Now that THAT is over…. Please read :)**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" James asks for the tenth time that night, trying hard not to whine like an annoying school girl, while the asked question has been going on and off in his mind for the millionth time. James struggles to fling mud off of his expensive jeans as he silently groans about the muddy water sinking into his expensive shoes. <em>Where in the world is Logan taking him? Can't it be somewhere nice and clean?<em>

Just earlier in the night, Logan had asked him to follow him to his car, and at that moment, James had thought maybe they were heading to the movies. At least, that is where everyone goes on their first date right? However, James finds himself heading towards the university campus located several blocks away, Logan's car speeding up the windy road that leads into the mountains, stopping at a random area on the side of the road. James hesitates to get out of the car, seeing that the area is deserted and it is pitch dark all around, but when Logan flashed him a reassuring smile, he gave in and followed. Oh, how wrong his choice had been.

Now after what seems like fifteen, thirty or maybe an hour of walking, James has encountered several hits to the head by merciless pinecones, stepped in several puddles of mud, and scraped at least five different cuts into his arms by the bushes that he had to push away in order to follow Logan. Not to mention the cruelty of the trees, oh those devil things, their branches just won't stop ruining his perfect hair, the twigs intertwining with his hair like a cat tangled up in a string of wool. All he can do is try to pull them out whenever his hands can feel them, while his fingers runs through his hair to keep the tousled strands in place. He can't even imagine and refuse to imagine how he looks like right now. _God, where is my mirror? _

"We're here!" Logan shouts a couple steps in front of him, and James stops to sigh in relief.

"We're here," James breathes as he quickens his step, finally ignoring his image, and focusing on what Logan wants to show him instead. Once James emerges from the last bush in his way, Logan grabs his left hand and tugs him to the spot he had been standing earlier. James looks around him, a small field that's only several square metres wide. A layer of tiny white flowers blossoms over the grassy field, and in the middle of it is a nice looking red blanket enough for two to sit on.

Logan gestures James towards the blanket, asking him to sit down beside him, and they wiggle around until they are both comfortable. When James finally finds the position he likes best, cross leg with his arms on either side of him and his back slightly leaning backwards, he sees the most amazing view ever. There in front of him is the view of the city, the town that he grew up in. The dark night sky covered the top half of the view, the stars twinkling in certain spots, some brighter than the others. The bottom half looks irregular, consisting of tall and short buildings, some of them lit with office lights, while others are dim. He can see the green patches of the park, the big bulletin signs of cosmetics, the cars the size of ants, and circles of streetlights.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Logan asks, smiling when he sees James' mouth opening in awe.

"It's incredible, and quiet too. How did you know about this place?"

"I found it when I was studying to be a doctor at the university up ahead. This is where I go to when I feel lost, or unable to concentrate on whatever I need to pay attention to."

"You wanted to be a doctor? But you're not… I mean, you make coffee now. I mean…"

"Yeah, I wanted to be a doctor, but once I found out papa wasn't doing very well, I took up the job and learned to become a barista. I actually went here when he passed away."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I'm good, and glad that I'm a barista."

"I'm glad that you are too," James smiles looking at Logan, and Logan blushes when their eyes meet. Logan looks down on the blanket, his hand scratching his chin as he thinks of what to say next.

"So, how do you feel?"

"The place? It feels nice, quiet, a little creepy because I'm sure we are in the middle of the forest, but nice."

"Ah, no. I mean you're writing."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"Um, give me a minute," and James closes his eyes, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he concentrates on thinking. Logan sees James' face scrunch up in a frown and then relaxing into its former way before his hazel eyes open and staring back at him.

"Anything?" Logan asks, hoping the tranquil environment and the beauty of the view can at least trigger a word out of James.

"Nothing."

"Oh," Logan shoulders slump down, his head hanging slightly. _This place didn't help him like I hoped it did. What should I do now?_

"Hey, finding inspiration takes time, it's not something that just comes when you hope it will," James says, comforting Logan.

"I know, I just thought this place will help you clear your mind, think of something to write about."

"It did, not in the sense of writing, but it did clear my mind. I haven't been this relaxed for a long time," James responds before lying down on the blanket.

"There sure are a lot of stars here. I wonder why I've never seen them before," James points into the clear night sky, the moon shining directly above them.

"That's because you live in the city, the lights from the buildings and streets are brighter compared to the stars in the sky. That's why I didn't even bring a flashlight along because up here, the stars and the moon is enough to light up the whole place."

"Ah, that's why I can still see you even though it's night time."

"Yup, and I can see you too, if you can just move a little closer to the left so the moon can shine on you… wow," Logan says as he tilts James slight to James' left. Before, the moon only shone half of James' face, silhouetting his features, but now that Logan has changed his position, James leaning slightly on his left, the moon shines brilliantly on him. James' dark hair shine streaks of light brown, while his tan skin look smooth and golden like honey. His hazel eyes sparkle under his long lashes, his cheeks and lips slightly red from the cold breeze. Altogether has taken Logan's breath away.

"Is there something wrong? Oh, my face is dirty isn't it? Oh, don't look at me; I must look like a mess!"

"No, you look fine! It's just, you look beautiful under the moonlight," Logan mumbles, lying down on his back, so James doesn't see him blush. His eyes look everywhere until they land on the sky, his heart racing. He can't believe he just said that, and so does James, because James is already sitting up and using his hands to run through his hair as he tries to tame the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh look, I can see Deneb," Logan suddenly says, his finger pointing to a bright star above him. _Maybe a chat about stars will make things better. Maybe he can write about the stars!_

"Deneb?" James asks and stops brushing his hair.

"Deneb, the brightest star on the Northern Cross."

"Where?" James asks again and squint his eyes to see which one Logan is looking at. Logan chuckles when he sees James looking at the moon.

"Here," Logan says, nudging James to lie down on his back. He then pulls James' arm upwards towards the sky, his index finger sticking out. He slowly guides the finger to the star he was talking about, and then connecting several stars to make a cross shape constellation.

"What is that?" James asks, staring at the constellation he just drew out.

"That is the constellation Cygnus. It represents a swan. It was said that the swan is a depiction of a man called Cygnus, whose best friend died in the river after trying to Jupiter's chariot. Due to his death, Cygnus's grief turned him into a swan, and the incident caused him to only live in the water, not daring to fly."

"How sad, I would cry if someone I loved left me like that."

"I agree. Oh, it seems like we have came here at just the right time James. I see a lot of other constellations too," Logan cries out, eagerly showing James more and more stars, their hands clasp together as Logan traces out each and every one that he can see, telling James the name and story behind them. James smiles, following along and enjoys the way Logan explains to him – simple and fun. He can't help but notice the brightness in Logan's eyes whenever he recognizes a constellation, his face lighting up when he recalls the story behind it, the goofy grin he expresses when he tugs James' arm to draw pictures on the sky. As if James doesn't have enough things to focus on, the moon shifts its position, its light shining on Logan's face, and for once, James notices that Logan has really dark black eyes, and two small dimples located on his red cheeks. Unconsciously, James reaches over with his free hand to poke at Logan's dimple, only to stop an inch away to remember that what he is attempting to do is inappropriate. Then one of the star in particular catches James' eye, so instead of poking Logan, he points at the bright star located just a bit farther away from Cygnus.

"What's that star called?"

"Oh, that one is called Vega, it's part of the constellation Lyra, which represents a lyre. The lyre originated from the story of Orpheus, a skilled musician that plays the lyre, who fell in love with a nymph called Eurydice. The story starts out happy, but Eurydice unexpectedly died when another man Aristaeus was struck by her beauty and tried to pursue her, only to have her mistakenly bitten by a snake and eventually dying. Orpheus was devastated and he tried to retrieve her back from the underworld, but because of he couldn't refrain himself from looking back at his wife before they are safely out of the underworld, his wife died once again and this time is forever. When Orpheus died, his lyre was put into the sky, to remember this skilled musician and his love for his wife."

"Wow, why does all the constellations have sad Greek stories? Are there any happier ones?" James asks, his eyes getting a bit teary, which slightly shocked Logan. Logan had thought all this star talk will help James think of things to write, possibly happy things since Logan loves the stars, but instead it just brought a sad feeling to him, which is not what Logan wanted.

"Logan?"

"Well, there is one that's happier…" Logan starts, but quickly shuts up. He had meant to say that in his mind since the story isn't exactly a happy ending one either, but it slipped out and unfortunately James has to hear it too.

"Which one?"

"Um… you can't see it tonight. It only happens in the summer, during August."

"Oh, but what's the story about?"

"Well, um, it's… it's more of a Chinese mythology than a Greek one. Um… It…a…it is about a….a daughter of the Chinese God who went to Earth to explore only to fall in love with a herdsman. They have spent a wonder time together, falling in love, and creating a family, only to have the Chinese God find out and separate them. However, the daughter's mother was sympathetic towards the couple, and allows them to meet each other once a year during the summer time. The star Vega, is rumoured to be the daughter, and the other star Altair, located on the constellation Aquila, is said to be the herdsman, and every day the two stars are separated by the Milky Way, until one day, these two stars align together, close enough that they seem to be meeting with each other, and that day is said to have a bridge of meter dust particles that can help the couple reunites."

"That's still a sad story, having to only see the love of your life once a year."

"Yeah I know, but I personally love this story. Being able to see the love of your life for one day is better than never getting to see him ever again. And just one day is enough to satisfy them both, enough love to keep them alive to see each other on their next reunion."

"That's..ah… That's nice."

Even though Logan is expecting a response like that, what he doesn't expect is James' face when he turns to look at him. James' face is all wired up, unhappy or mad, Logan cannot explain. He just sees James' eyebrows furrowing together, a small pout on his lips and his arms cross over his chest. Just this look has Logan's heart hurting a little, his brain a little confused. He chooses to stay silent after that, not sure why he told James that story and James will have that kind of reaction, but the fact that it wasn't any better than all the other ones, that Logan thinks it's his fault for James to have that expression on his face. Fortunately, a cold breeze blows by and Logan shivers from it, grabbing onto his jacket.

"I – I think It's pretty late, we should go," Logan stutters in relief as he gets up and grabs James' hand to pull him up.

"Yeah, let's go," James mumbles, his eyes looking down to the ground as he follows Logan back to their car. They stay quiet throughout the entire car ride, except for the occasional directions to James' apartment utter between them.

Thank yous and goodbyes were exchanged, and Logan leaves James all alone as he staggers up the elevator towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>James shivers as he wakes up from his bath. The water has turned cold, and he sneezes as he gets up to grab a towel to dry his body off.<p>

"Ah man, good thing mom isn't around or else she is going to bitch at me for sleeping here," James bawls in frustration when he sees his fingers have turned wrinkly like prunes. He starts to look in the mirror for other kinds of wrinkles that might have appeared on his skin, sighing when he rubs his face that he hasn't turned into a human raisin just yet. He just needs to finish off the day with a face mask, and some toning of the skin, and don't forget the moisturizer.

_But Logan didn't care that I looked like shit today. He didn't say anything about my hair being messy, my face tinted with mud, or even disgusted that my clothes were all dirty and out of shape. All he said was I looked beautiful under the moonlight._

So, he walks to his bathtub and pulls the plug to drain the water before he walks out of the bathroom, the towel now drying his hair. He discards the wet cloth onto the floor and bounces onto his bed. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep, even if he can already hear his mother's voice sounding in the back of his mind.

_James Diamond, don't you dare sleep without pampering your skin. You should know better. You will look disgusting in the morning, all dry and wrinkly, and absolutely dull. No man should be ugly, and no woman should love a filthy man. Now get up and fix that skin! And while you are at it, put some clothes on. A proper man is always suit up for any situation, and that includes going to sleep. Do you hear me James Issac Diamond?_

"I hear you mom! Now shut up!" James shouts into the air and the tiny voice huffs a breath before silencing itself. James groans as he lifts his tired body up into a sitting position, ready to finish off what his "mom" asks him to do.

_You look beautiful under the moonlight_.

James smiles and flops back onto his bed.

"You know what? Screw it, my skin can handle it. I'm going to sleep," and James closes his eyes, his mind determine to be himself tonight, not worrying about all the principles of being a proper man, an obedient teen, a disciplined boy. He is going to be what he wants to be, and just sleep, if only sleep will come.

But instead, inspiration decides to walk in and knock on the door saying, "Hey I'm here, get up and start writing," just when he is about to fall fast asleep. Guess he isn't going to be anywhere but near his bed tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT! That's it! I'm done! I have nothing left!<strong>

**Now everyone important meeting: what should happen next? More dates?**

**And sorry if this story is getting more and more lame… **

**Suggestions are appreciated xD**

**Newbie OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I disappeared… I just didn't know what to write next. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully this story will somehow get an ending xD**

**I will be updating my other stories soon. Just give me a bit more time. I didn't know summer = working all day. I'm more busier than when school is around… =.= so weird. **

* * *

><p>Logan paces around the coffee shop for the fourth time that day. The coffee shop isn't busy anymore, the morning rush just ended, and already he is pacing around as he cleans the tables for the eight time that morning –twice each time he paces. It's not his fault he is anxious. He has been blaming himself for being stupid enough to NOT remember to ask James for his number, and since James hasn't been coming to the coffee shop for the past six days, he's starting to think that James has forgotten about them… if there was a <em>them<em>.

After the date with James, Logan had gone home to enjoy a nice bath, thinking that their date went pretty well… it started out awkward, but he had thought it turned out okay, enough to say they can meet again and chat some more about each other, at least in Logan's opinion, having some more of that bubbly feeling. He just can't believe he didn't ask James for his number!

Logan slowly scrubs the table in front of him as he stares out into the park, desperate for any tall, shy, sexy, cute brunette to show up at his coffee shop door, or even better, walking right up to him and asking him for a caramel latte with soy milk. He'll do anything to see James again. He sighs when he only sees a pink jumpsuit lady stride by with a yappy poodle, the poodle snapping at her the tiny purse with each step the owner takes. He takes that as a signal to continue cleaning the tables again, furiously rubbing into the white tabletops while sneaking glances at the door.

"Logan, you're going to break the table before James even walks near our door," Kendall smirks as he nudges the cloth away from Logan's hands.

"I can't help it! He hasn't showed up for _six days_ now… and counting this morning… he hasn't appeared or said anything since the date for six days, 152 hours, 23 minutes and 36 seconds. I think that's a bad sign Kendall!"

"… You know… when you called to tell me how the date went… I did have the thought of running for it too…"

"Kendall!"

"What? It was awkward."

"I know it was, but it was only the beginning… and I tried to sort of…maybe… change – Okay fine! It was a weird date and it didn't go like first dates should be but you really think he'll run!?"

Kendall looks at Logan, seeing Logan's eyes wide and possibly teary, but he really wants to nod his head. He flashes a tiny smile at Logan before moving his head downwards in a nod, when a loud crack sounds in the room.

"Owuh! Carlos! What was that for!?" Kendall groans as he rubs his head in pain.

"For being a knucklehead! Why in the world would you nod? Logan is suffering enough. Thank you very much," Carlos explains as he places a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"And you. Calm down! You know he is a busy man. Maybe he's just busy writing."

"You think so Carlos?"

"I know so… He, unlike some blond, is hard at work somewhere, writing a wonder story," Carlos confirms, ignoring Kendall's protest that he is hard at work too, because apparently Kendall had arrived just in time to pop the cinnamon rolls that _he _made into the oven.

"Okay… I'm sorry guys, it's just he's… he's…" Logan mumbles, trying to find the right word to say, but coming up with nothing. He just isn't sure why he has such a strong connection to a total stranger, someone he barely knows; someone he only knows the name James for the last couple of days. He sighs as he slums into a chair, resting his head on the table. Where in the world is James?

As if God sudden hears his plead, the door suddenly slams, causing all three men to scream in fright.

"LOGAN MITCHELL!?" Camille screams as she rushes towards Logan and pulls the scared man to his feet.

"I – I – I –" Logan stutters as he stares at the brunette girl, her face clearly telling him something is wrong.

"Logan Mitchell I'm so glad you're here!" Camille screams in relief, giving the man a hug before releasing him.

"You – You are?"

"Absolutely! Ugh James called me two days and asked if I can swing by during my break and I totally forgot about it until this morning when Jett started asking about him. I thought oh gosh, Jett wants to know where James is, his face looking positively anxious and mad. And I totally backed out on going to see him myself in case he follows you know. Argh, did you know Jett wouldn't get off my back whenever he saw me leave! He just keeps on asking me about this and that and how James is right now and if he is hard at work on his script and why he can't reach James and how come James disappeared for six days and I was like please shut up but he– " Camille rushes out as she paces around, arms flying as she tries to explain why she is here.

"Camille!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" Kendall questions as he sips into the coffee that he has made during her rant.

"Oh ah yes! Why I'm here. Logan, would you mind checking up on James for me? He sounds so sick on the phone and I'm kind of scared he might die in the apartment… it's not like it's the first time for him. He gets pretty crazy when he tries to get inspiration to come to him," Camille explains, holding Logan's hand in hers as her eyes plead for his help.

"But – But I don't know where James lives. I don't even have his number! How can I help you?" Logan responds, looking at Kendall and Carlos for help. He just wants to see James… not go searching for him at his apartment! He's not even sure what he and James _is_, and already he is asked to step into James' place… uninvited!?

"Oh don't worry, I have the address and his number written right here. Oh I have to get back to work or else Jett is going to get suspicious. Thanks Logan!" Camille grins as she shoves the little piece of paper into Logan's hands, waving her goodbyes as she steps out of the coffee shop.

"So… you're going to do it?" Carlos asks as he walks over the shocked man, fingers inching through Logan's hands to take the paper. He examines the address and number as Kendall strolls over to drape an arm over his buddy's shoulders.

"Of course he is. Logie, I think your whining worked," Kendall smirks as he grabs the paper and dials the number. Logan gasps as he tries to take the phone from Kendall, desperately trying to stop the call, but instead he grabs it just to hear a woman's voice ring in his ear.

"The number you have dialled is currently unavailable. Please try again later."

The line goes dead and without another word, Logan is out the door, tossing Kendall's phone back to Kendall.

"Next time try Thank you!" Kendall screams after him as he fumbles to catch his flying phone. He grunts disapprovingly when the phone slips out of his hands again and again, it dangerously heading straight for the floor. Carlos rolls his eyes and catches the phone right before it lands on the wooden floor. He leans up to pass Kendall his phone when he notices the picture on the lock screen.

"Thanks babe! I don't know what I will do if it breaks," Kendall smiles as he reaches for his phone.

"Kendall, that's…" Carlos starts and Kendall notices that Carlos is staring at the picture of himself smiling towards the camera while he tries one of Kendall's cinnamon rolls. That happened about two years ago when Carlos first came into town and found the coffee shop. He was with his friend Tammy, sitting down to admire the winter snow as they sip hot mocha and eat one of Kendall's famous cinnamon rolls. He had requested Logan to take a picture as a memory of his trip into town before he starts university the following year, having high hopes to be able to become a veterinarian.

"I…ah…You think Logan will be back before lunch?" Kendall asks as he takes his phone and walks towards the kitchen.

"No, I don't think he'll make it back in time," Carlos absently responds, his mind still lingering on the picture.

"Then I'll call Nicole to fill in for him. I don't think she'll mind skipping class to hang out with us. I mean it's _us_," Kendall boasts as he starts to text Nicole. Carlos sighs as he rolls his eyes, body moving to set the coffee stations ready for the lunch time rush as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Logan gasps as he looks at the building in front of him. The entire building must have like 50 stories high, the top barely visible to the naked eye, and entirely made out of glass. Logan looks at the paper to double check if he is at the right place, nervously swallowing his saliva as he tries to calculate just how much he knows about James. Who is James and how can he afford to live here, the most expensive hotel in the entire city? There has to be a mistake – one that involves James being able to stay here while someone else pays for it. Now that's more of a likely situation, James is only twenty four – ish? Twenty five?<p>

Logan frowns as he wonders about James' age, also something he doesn't know as his legs carry him inside the building. He walks right up to the front desk and hesitantly asks them for James' room number.

"Sir I'm sorry but Mr. Diamond has requested that no one should be allowed to visit him during his stay here. Would you like to leave a message?" the receptionist smiles as she grabs a pen and paper.

"Oh, um, well Camille… I mean, Ms. Roberts ask me to see how Mr. Diamond is doing, that's all. I guess I should go now. Thank you," Logan replies, body lingering at the front desk. He had thought it would be easy to see James since Camille asked him to.

"Wait, are you Mr. Mitchell? Ms. Roberts has informed us that you will be joining Mr. Diamond today, and that we can allow you access to his room even without his consent," the receptionist says before Logan walks away. She turns around to grab a set of keys for Logan before returning to hand them to him. She quickly jots down Logan's information about him and his visit so they can have a record of him being here, and then Logan is shown the way towards the elevators. They wait until the elevator doors open and Logan steps inside while the receptionist presses the number seven for him.

"Thank you Mr. Diamond. Hope you have a nice stay," the receptionist smiles and waves her goodbyes.

"Thanks for your help. I will have a nice… wait what?" Logan asks but the elevator doors have closed and he is going upwards. Logan scratches his head as he wonders what she means. He is only here to visit, not live here. He can't afford to live here even if he wanted to! The doors open and Logan steps out. He is only a couple feet away from James, so without another thought, he walks to room 706.

* * *

><p>"No Mrs. Diamond, of course not. I haven't - . Yes, I understand that no one should know about this but –. I've tried madam, but he –. No I'm sure he is still around -. Yes. I understand. I will immediately. Goodbye, Mrs. Diamond," Jett rushes out as he hangs up the phone. James' mother has been calling him non-stop all week, the strong minded woman requesting that <em>he<em> being James' best friend/ buddy to accompany James (more like bind James to a pair of handcuffs and escort him home) for a lovely family dinner. Or else she will pay a visit to the Imaginary… meaning she is going to order her men to come and wreck his office.

Jett shivers as he imagines that day to come because no matter how many times he has visited James' apartment, called James' cell phone and travelling around town to James' favourite places, he just can't find James. However, his luck hasn't run out because he knows that Camille must know where James is. Problem is, the stubborn girl thinks that he is out to get James and no matter how much he tries to explain to her that he is a nice guy, she refuses to believe it and he just can't tell her about James' mom.

_Argh. Can't that woman just get her own son to sit down and have dinner with her the normal way? Who in the world threatens people to do things for them?_ He sighs and gets up to find Camille.

"Camille? Where are you?" Jett calls as he looks around the office before landing them on Steve. Steve nervously smiles before turning back to his screen, furiously typing whatever he is working on. Jett narrows his eyes at him, sulking over to slam Steve's laptop close and glaring at him.

"So Stevie, you wouldn't perhaps know where your girlfriend went hey?"

"N – No Jett, I mean boss. No I don't know."

"Oh really? And I was about to give you that new script job I just received from the producers, they requesting a mini-series for the empty time slot that James had purposely emptied. Ah well, I guess we will just have to wait until Dak comes back and give _him _the job."

"W- Wait! You mean, you've decided to let me have a shot at script writing?"

"Well you were the first to cross my mind, but since I can't fully trust you…"

"N – No! You can totally trust me! Camille has just gone off to the coffee shop at the park. She said she needed a coffee."

"Oh? Well then, Stevie you can continue your work. I have to go out for a while and when I come back you will get your shot…as for now, don't tell anyone that I left okay? I have always been inside the office," Jett smoothly says as he strolls out the door while Steve frantically nods his head.

_So Camille, you want to play sneaky huh? Well, you've played the wrong move. I'm going to find James no matter what you do. Coffee? Ha. You don't even drink that shit._

* * *

><p>"James? James~" Logan calls as he pushes his way into the room. The room is dark, the curtains are close to block the light outside and the lamps are all turned off. Logan slowly walks inside, closing the door behind him as his hand searches around for the light switch. His hand wanders around the wall as his eyes adjust to the darkness, but before he can turn on the lights, he stumbles over something and falls face first onto the ground.<p>

"Ow…." Logan groans as he shifts to get up, only to hear a muffle groan.

"J – James?" Logan asks again and his hands start to run around the cold floor until he finds what he thinks is a table leg. He follows the leg upwards to the table top, pulling himself up and then reaching for the wall to land right on the light switch. Logan grins as he flicks the lights on; just to see the most petrifying sight in his entire life – one that he doesn't even know how to describe it.

To start, clothes were everywhere. Shirts are laid over lamps while pants are hanging on the sofa. Socks are hanging from the table tops while jackets are lying on the floor. A pair of black boxer briefs is snuggling on top of a bunch of flowers, covering the beauty of the flowers leaving only the white elegant vase in view. Logan takes a step forward, his jaw drop open as he wonders what else he will find. And just like that, Logan finds himself stepping on something sticky, his shoe desperately stuck to the gum on the floor. He twists and turns to get it off as he stumbles through the room, his left hand landing on something that seems like melted ice cream while his right hand presses into a plate of mac and cheese. Logan yelps in shock as he looks around for something to wipe his hands clean, his eyes landing on a seemingly clean cloth just mere centimetres away from him. He quickly shifts over to close the space, hand snatching the cloth to furiously rub his hands clean before dropping it onto the floor.

"Oh my fucking god! That's… That's…" and Logan just wants to faint because what he thinks is a clean cloth is actually James' white underwear. He can't believe he just touched that.

"Ugh… Camille? Is that you?" a voice groans somewhere in front of Logan, but all Logan can see is a pile of crumbled papers with juice bottles sprinkle all over it. Suddenly the pile moves, causing Logan to shriek, and James emerges from the pile. Problem is, Logan isn't sure which is scarier – James emerging from the pile or James himself, because the one Logan is looking at is not the same one he saw on their date. This James has his hair push back, oily and thick, while his face is scruffy like he hasn't taken a bath or shaved for days. James has blood shot eyes, black circles under them and a single line of drool running from his mouth. His black shirt is sort of falling off his shoulder, the collar hanging on one side while the hem of the shirt is lift up a bit to show his hip bone. At least he is wearing a pair of clean boxers, Logan notices, and his eyes involuntarily looking down towards the white pair he accidently touched.

"Ah James, it's me Logan. Camille couldn't make it without Jett finding out where you are, so she asked me to come…um… May I ask what happened?" Logan asks as he walks over to steady James.

"Oh… I was just… writing."

"W – Writing!?"

"Yeah… I've been writing for the past couple of days."

"But how… this…writing…?" Logan asks again as he gestures around the room.

"I couldn't stop writing. Each time I walk out the door, inspiration comes and I had to run back to writing it. I don't even have the time to…." James trails off as his eyes close shut, his body slumping onto Logan's.

"J – James!" Logan cries, only to find out that James had passed out, little snores coming from his mouth. Logan blinks as he shifts to hold James up, not believing what just happened. Is he witnessing a different side of James? But, he doesn't have time to ponder on this question when James' weight turns out to be a bit too much for him as he falls backwards onto the couch with James on top of him. Logan inhales deeply as his body freezes, James' body laying flat on his. He darts his eyes left to right as if someone is filming them, his body only relaxing a bit when he hears James slow breathing right beside his ear.

"James?" Logan whispers while his arms struggle to break free from James' body lock, but only successfully wiggling his fingers. Logan gently exhales through his nose, slowly calming his nerves and bringing back his senses. He can feel James hot on his body and Logan turns his head to feel James' cheek hot on his lips, eyes seeing James' face flush red.

_He has a fever._ Logan realizes and James grunts before shifting, part of his body now hanging halfway off of Logan. Logan shuffles to free himself, placing a hand on James' head to confirm his prediction. He looks around to see where James' bedroom is, just to find that it is quite far from the couch, and without James' help, he has no way in carrying the sick man to his bed. So, he decides to clear the couch and settle James on his back, pushing and shoving James's limbs onto the soft white sofa before running off to find a blanket, a thermometer, and some medicine.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Diamond has order that no one is to disturb him during his stay here. I am not in any way authorized to give you access to his room. Please understand the circumstances and leave," the receptionist explains again, her patience leaving her for the last time.<p>

"But Mr. Diamond requests to see me! You have to let me through. I mean, that last man came and got his way to Mr. Diamond's room!" Jett screams, his patience long gone. He can't believe a simple coffee boy can walk through this hotel like he belongs here while he, a successful talent agent/ James' buddy, can't even walk up the stairs to see James. He just wants to see his buddy and drag him to see his mother. He isn't going to kill the man. Why is _everybody_ assuming that and protecting him? He's not evil… It's James' mother who is evil, not him! He is just an innocent man wanting to do what he likes most – making the Imaginary famous.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stetson, but Mr. Diamond _did not_ say _anything_ about you planning to visit him today, and for security reasons, no one is allowed in except requested guests written on the guest list. Of course, if you plan to visit Mr. Diamond, I will gladly leave a message for him to schedule a time for you two meet. But for now, I must say Mr. Stetson that you must leave," the receptionist replies, trying hard to remain professional while looking at Jett… she secretly hoping he chooses to leave without another argument.

"But that man! He's just a coffee boy!"

"I think you have it wrong sir because that is _Mr. Diamond_. As you can see, this hotel has a criterion. We only rent rooms for married couples. And since Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell are getting married soon, we have gladly accepted their stay at one of our suites. And – "

"But they aren't married! They aren't even dating!"

"Our sources say otherwise sir."

"Who is your source!? You trust that source more than you trust James Diamond's best friend!?"

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot give out any information about Mr. Diamond. Please understand and leave at once. Good day," the receptionist dryly replies, turning around to walk away and leaving a dumbfound Jett staring after him. He decides to fuck security and proceed upstairs to find James even if it means he has to knock every door in sight, his determination to find James burning wildly within. He looks around to see if anyone is watching and he quickly dashes towards the elevators, only to be lift up off his feet, strong hands cupping his arms.

"HEY LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you must leave," the security guard booms from his left, while the one on the right nods in agreement as they escort Jett out of the building. Jett huffs and puffs as he struggles to reach ground again, his mind going crazy as he thinks of a way to get inside. Once his feet land on the concrete sidewalk, he huffs and walks away, hands smoothing his gray suit. He walks a little to the right and quickly turns around, just to change charge right into the security guards again.

"Oh hey boys, nice yard you have," he nervously laughs, waving his goodbyes and sulks away. He stops at the edge of his car just to turn around and look at the hotel again.

_Argh! James Isaac Diamond you better pray you don't have the life to get out of that hotel, because once you step out of there, me, Jett Anthony Stetson is going to directly ship you to the devil if it's the last thing I DO! _

* * *

><p>"There," Logan says as he finishes wiping the last piece of object in James' room. He can't believe James has so much food dispose around the room considering the man didn't even leave the room once to buy groceries for an entire week. He chuckles, thinking that maybe he has discover James' secret room, the place where all the miracles happen – the place where James does his magic. He stands there, a huge grin on his face as he admires his work, the place clean and sparkling – not a piece of food anywhere within sight. He takes off his cleaning gloves and places the cleaning supplies back into the cabinet under the sink before walking towards James.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Logan asks as he takes the white cloth (this time he double checks that it is definitely a piece of rag) off James' forehead. He turns to rinse it thoroughly with cold water in a water basin he has prepared earlier, before placing it back on James' forehead, hoping it will cool the fever down.

"…w - water…" James mumbles as he lashes around the couch. He can't stop sweating and it's just disgusting. He feels hot, burning hot, and awfully dry. He feels someone heaving him up and pressing something cold to his mouth. His lips barely part and cold liquid is pour into his mouth, the coldness slowly moving down his throat and down, down, down….

"James go slower, you're going to choke!" Logan warns as he removes the cup from James' mouth, his left arm slightly shaking from holding James up too long. He guides James down, hand gently scraping across James' cheek. He can feel James' skin burning against his and he decides to call for help.

"Hello, Room Service?"

"Yes, hello Mr. Diamond. How may I help you?"

"I need a doctor… and did you just call me Mr. Diamond?"

"Ah yes... Mr. Diamond, I will be calling the hotel doctor to come up to your room. He will be there as soon as possible."

"Ah thanks. Um, why did you call me Mr. Diamond?"

"Ah sir, you are the fiancé of Mr. James Diamond right? This hotel is for married couples only, and if you and Mr. James Diamond aren't getting married, I'm afraid I must escort the both of you out."

Logan opens his mouth to protest, to say no, to tell the person that this is all a mistake. Just where is this place and why is James suddenly his soon to be husband? He doesn't even know the guy enough to be his boyfriend! _What has Camille gotten him into?_ He looks towards James, seeing his breath quicken and he quickly changes his mind.

"I am! I'm just not use to it yet. Um so, a doctor please. Thank you."

"Right away sir," and Logan sighs in relief as he hangs up. He can't believe this is a hotel for couples! Does this mean James actually has a fiance which the hotel members mistaken him as the one or is this the perfect hiding place to write his story? Maybe he should call Camille.

He picks up James' phone and dials Camille's number just to reach her voice mail. He shakes his head and looks at James.

Guess he just has to be _Mr. Logan Diamond_ until he can figure out his next step.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah… I made things complicated. But James needs peace and quiet? LOL<strong>

**Suggestions needed and check out my kiddie Jagan drabbles! **

**CUZ IM IN LOVE WITH THEM**

**NEWBIE OUT!**


End file.
